Jealous
by Young In Love Pretending
Summary: Seamus and Ally have been friends since first year. They love each other, but they don't realize it. They attempt to make each other jealous, but completely screw things up. With some help from Dean, will things get better?


A/N I have this major crush on Seamus Finnigan, and I thought that since I have nothing to do today I would write a story about him. I'm sorry if it sucks and is boring, but I'm not really in the love mood today. This might be a one chapter thing, or I might do a few more, but I am not really good about updating often. Spring Break is coming up and I will update all of my stories then. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

Seamus sat across from her in the great hall. It was nothing new, he always sat with his two best friends. Ally and Dean were always there for him. Something was bugging him today, though. "Did you hear? Ally and Neville are going to the ball together!" Ron had told him. Seamus couldn't explain it, he had this feeling inside of him. It was crossed between an angry feeling and a sad feeling. But why? He didn't know. He hadn't been able to talk to Dean about it just yet. The other thing that bothered him was that she hadn't told either of them about it, or even asked what they thought. He hadn't said a word to Ally or Dean since he heard the news. As soon as he was finished eating he jumped up from his seat and practically ran down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room. He had to talk to Dean. Maybe he would know why he was feeling this way.

Dean and Ally had watched Seamus run out of the great hall. "Is he upset about something?" Ally asked. "I'm not sure. He hardly spoke at all during dinner." Dean answered. "Maybe we should go check on him." Ally suggested. "No, I'll do it. This could be more of a guy thing." Dean replied. A hurt look crossed Ally's face. She hated being excluded from things just because she was a girl. It wasn't easy having two boys for best friends. She couldn't talk about how much she missed America or why she was in a bad mood. They just didn't understand. They tried to listen to her, but they were just boys.

"Hey mate." Dean said when he spotted Seamus in the common room. "Hey Dean." Seamus said staring into the fire. "You seem a little distraught. Care to talk about it?" Dean said cautiously. "You heard about Ally and Neville?" Seamus asked. "Ay, I did." Dean said. "I'm feeling a little… strange about the situation." Seamus said slowly. "What do you mean 'strange'" "I just feel a bit angry and sad and I don't know why." Seamus said. it's a very rare thing for two boys to have a heart to heart conversation such as this so Dean wasn't sure how to o about this whole thing. "You're jealous. You are bloody jealous!" Dean said in awe. Seamus liked Ally! This was incredible. "No! I mean she is pretty and everything but- no! I mean its just- no!" "Let me share a small bit of information with you. They are just going as friends. Neville likes Luna not Ally. Feel better now?" "Much. Do you really think I like Ally." "I know you like Ally. What's not to like? She is pretty and smart and able to put up with us blokes day after day. She sounds like a wonderful girl to me." Dean said. He knew a secret. Not just any secret, with the newly acquired information, it was a life changing secret.

Ally walked down the corridor towards the common room. She had a million other things she could be doing, but curiosity had gotten the best of her. She crept silently down the large hall way, anxious to hear what her boys were saying. She tripped as she got closer to the entrance. "Damn it!" she cursed under her breath. "Password?" the fat lady asked. "Chocolate frogs." she muttered. The door swung open, and she cursed it for being so loud. She tiptoed inside and hid behind the couch. "So… how does she feel about me?" She heard Seamus ask Dean. Her heart sank. This was about a girl. "She might possibly like you too..." Dean said. "Give me a straight answer." Seamus said. "Yes." "Should I ask her out?" "Might want to wait till after the ball. Wouldn't want her to dump her date." "Maybe I could ask someone to go with me and make her jealous.." "Lavender Brown?" "That could work." She could feel the sting in my throat rising. Seamus liked another girl, one who had a clear disliking for Lavender Brown. Probably Hermione, considering that she wanted to kill Lavender because she liked Ron. That had to be it. She had to pull herself together. Otherwise, she would burst into tears and uncontrollable sobs and go kill Lavender and Hermione. Not to mention the boys would notice her.

Seamus went to sleep that night thinking of Ally. Dean went to sleep thinking of how cool it would be when Ally and Seamus realized they should be together. Ally went to sleep crying over Seamus and wishing she hadn't of heard that conversation. When the three went to breakfast that morning, Dean was the only one who was smiling. Seamus was thinking about ho hard it would be watching Ally and Neville together at the ball, even if they were just going as friends. Ally was still crying, but more on the inside then out. Dean was the first to break the silence. "Isn't it just a lovely day? I'm so glad its Saturday, I don't think I couldn't stand going to classes on a perfect day such as this." Seamus and Ally had been avoiding eye contact until this point. Ally glared at Seamus and said, "Yeah, just frickin' dandy." "What's her problem?" Seamus whispered to Dean when her thought Ally couldn't hear him. "Female problems I guess." That was always a way to end a conversation. They wanted nothing to do with that and it usually kept them away from Ally for the rest of the week. Ally had no problem with this today. She wasn't sure she could be around Seamus for awhile. The only thing harder then having boys for best fiends was being in love with one of them

"Eeek! Guess what Alice! Seamus just asked me to the ball!" Lavender said. Pet peeve number one, happy people. Pet peeve number two, being called by her full name. pet peeve number three, Anything involving Seamus and another girl. "That's just frickin' lovely. Now how about you tell someone who cares." Ally sourly replied. "Someone is being a Negative Nelly today!" "And some one is going to be a Hurting Helen if you don't get away from me in the next five seconds."

She ran away from Ally after that, yelling something about Ally being a psychopath. She probably was, or was at least acting like it today. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night because she was crying. She hadn't showered this morning and she was still in her pajamas. Her eyes were probably red and puffy from crying and she doubted anyone wanted to come near her today. Her boys never minded though. They only avoided her during her…. Female moments. Otherwise, they didn't notice nor care how she looked. She looked down at her now soggy cereal. Maybe she had over reacted. Seamus couldn't stay single forever, she knew. She had waited too long. She mentally slapped herself for being to big of a wimp to tell him herself. She had done this to herself. She had though he would wait around forever. She was wrong.

Around noon Dean came to talk to Ally. He was by himself, to Ally's great relief. "Upset?" he asked. "No, feeling like an idiot. A very lonely idiot." Ally said. "Maybe you aren't as big of an idiot as you think. Maybe you are a very confused girl who is hopelessly in love with a certain boy with an Irish accent." "That could be it. Care to help out to the very confused girl?" "What do you need to know?" "He likes Lavender doesn't he?" "No. Not at all." "Then why is he going to the ball with her?" "To make a confused girl jealous." "It worked." "He likes you. More then he realizes." "Why didn't he just ask me to go to the ball with him?" "He heard you were going to the ball with Neville. Then he finally figured out he was in love with you and he was majorly jealous." "I wanted him to ask me to go with him before Neville asked me. Then when he didn't I… tried to make him jealous by going with Neville." "Jesus. You two have to be blind. I have known that you two where in love with each other since we were eleven." "How do I get him to go with me instead of Lavender?" "Well, you have to let Neville in on this. He wont ask you as long as you have a date." "Okay… What if we got Neville to go with Lavender and then neither of us will have dates?" "That's a good plan but how are you going to get Neville and Lavender together?" "I honestly have no idea." "Lucky for you I have a plan. We need to talk to Neville first. Lavender too."

After we got Lavender and Neville to meet us outside of the castle, which was not easy, we knew what the plan was. "Neville we need you and Lavender to go to the ball together." "But I'm going with Seamus." said Lavender. "Not if you want eat out of your mouth not an I.V. you're not." Ally said. Due to the threatening tone in Ally's tone and he distraught appearance, she quickly agreed.

"Now what?" Ally asked eagerly. "Now someone has to break the news to Seams that Lavender is going with Neville not him." A wickedly evil smile spread across Ally's face when he said this. "What are you planning?" Dean asked a little freaked out. "Nothing… nothing at all…" The truth was, she didn't have anything planned. She was just generally happy that she had a shot with Seamus. "Lets go to the common room, he should be there." Dean said. Ally and Dean walked through the halls giddily, for once thinking the same thing.

When they reached the Gryffindor common room and got past the fat lady, Ally was having a slight meltdown. Oh no she's chickening out, Dean thought. "Hey Seamus." Dean said. "Hey Ally, hey Dean." "Need to tell you something mate." Dean said. "What?" "Lavender dumped you for Neville. They're going to the ball together." "Oh. Okay then." "So Seamus, I was thinking, since you were going with Lavender and I was going with Neville, maybe we could go together since neither of us have dates." "I'd like that." Seamus said smiling. "I need to talk to you about something. Privately." Ally said to Seamus. "Okay then. Want to go for a walk?" "Yeah sure.." Ally and Seamus walked together around the Quidditch pitch before either of them said a word. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you this." "What do you mean?" "I mean I pictured this differently. With me not looking like a psychopath who got no sleep last night. Certainly not in my pajamas." "What is it that you want to tell me exactly?" "I'm in love with you." "I love you too. Always have." "I'm sorry. The only reason I said I would go to the ball with Neville was to make you jealous." "Why did you want to make me jealous?" "I…I didn't think you liked me. Or you didn't realize it." "I didn't realize I loved you until you did that. That doesn't mean I didn't always love you." "Dean said he could always tell." "He's good about that." "Yeah he is." "Want to know how I pictured this?" "How?" "A lot like this." He crashed his lips down on Ally's. for two people who had never kissed anyone, hey were really good at it. They pulled away from each other, both breathing harder than usual. "I like your idea better than mine." "Me too." Seamus said. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He added. "Yes." "Will you go to the ball with me? As my girlfriend, not because we don't have dates?" "Yes. And about that…" "What?" "I sort of threatened Lavender to make her go to the ball with Neville so I could ask you." "You are not a nice person. But the truth is, I only ask Lavender to go with me because I wanted to make you jealous." "Good. She gets to live another day." "You really are crazy aren't you?" "Completely."


End file.
